Innocent Torture
by cluekitty
Summary: Neji couldn't help be enthralled by her flimsy strugglings beneath him. He just couldn't help tormenting Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

Ah, the disclaimer:I don't own Naruto =D Happy?

Brambles and thorns surrounded the training area, separatefrom any houses or buildings, mainly due to the fact that no insurance company would ever consider insuring a household situated next to a ninja training ground. Of course there were the explosions, flying weapons, and swarms of flies or various other ninja animals one had to consider. This was also another reason why ninja life insurance, and accident cover were so expensive. And as usual, this was playing into Neji's hands.

Behind the thick wooden pole, angled so you couldn't see from the normal entrance, just in case this once Neji's byakugan failed him, he pinned his tiny cousin up, against the pole. His scowl was plastered all over his face.

"You don't understand, you never will, you're a pathetic excuse of a ninja, a failure, a weakling, just curl up, die. Nobody wants you. Naruto will never notice you over that Sakura-chan, and you know what's saddest of all, _you know_, your eyes tell me, and they agree. Just die, you have no worth."

The small girl slowly nodded, her arms held above her head against a wooden pole, alabaster toes unable to touch the ground. Her "nii-san" held her above the floor, and against the pole, enjoying her fragile limbs flailing as she tried to escape from his grasp. His eyes narrowed and he slowly began to smile, his smile twisted by his pleasure in his delicate cousin's pain.

"P-p-please-e Nii-nii-niii…"'

"Hinata-chan," He purred in pleasure, "I'm going to help you, you know, I'll only let you go when you, _can stop stuttering,"_

"Please mm-my injuries, Nii-n-n-n…"

"Ahhh Hina-chan, you've got to stop, I'm starting to think you're not going to learn **anything**"

Her fingers twisted like a birds feathers, trapped in a cage too small it cannot even breathe. Her hands scraped against the wood, several splinters jarred into her skin. And then for a moment it stopped.

For a moment everything was quiet and peaceful. Hinata hung against the wall, Neji pushing the whole of his pressure through his left hand to hold her weight. They were so close that Neji could feel her heartbeat over the millimetres separating them, heavy in the air. Her half-closed eyelids fluttered like butterflies wings, concealing her pearl eyes. Neji felt his heart racing, and hers, one out of sadistic excitement, the other beating madly from terror. Neji slowly traced her blue veins of her wrist. The she started shaking.

Slow, long, hacking coughs trembled her body, alabaster toes flexing and curling up. The tendons in her hand at ones standing out, tense, then relaxing fat sinews. Slowly a trickle of ruby blood stemmed from the corner of her mouth and around her bony chin. Neji leaned in, entranced by its passage. Slowly she began to struggle again as he leaned in, enjoying her complete and utter terror. Again she coughed, and this time her blood splattered in small droplets all over his face. She slowly looked at him, her face contorted with panic, "Neji! Please…"

Neji smirked and let go of her. "Looks like you did learn,"

She fell into a crumpled heap, face splattered with her blood, saliva and phlegm. Her hair, cut brutally short, touched the edge of her threadbare hoodie. Underneath her body her legs stuck out at awkward angles. Neji looked down on her, his pity mingling with hatred.

He knew it wasn't her fault she was the main branch heir, it wasn't her fault her father was born before his. It wasn't her blame that he was marked, neither was it her, that his father had died, chosen to die. It wasn't her who had destroyed him.

But Hinata-chan was the scrape-goat, the weakling, the ugly-duckling. The one who Neji could pin his depression and hatred and she would take it, again and again knowing, or thinking it was her to blame. No one would suspect, because she would never talk, and everyone knew she practically beat herself up training. Sad pearly eyes gazed up to him, a tear trickling down her face, before her eyes closed and fell into unintentional slumber.

Neji picked up his cousin and held her against his chest. His long, silken locks tickling her face. Forgetting his face was covered with small drops of ruby blood, slowly, he walked toward the compound.

"_Oh, cousin Hinata, how I wrong you_."

* * *

The Author part ;D

Looking back, I might make this into a two-shot dependant on the review feedback, so any ideas are appreciated. :P And by the way, If there was a second part it would be nejihina, so any ideas... This isn't really nejihina unless you stand upside down, on your head, and squint. A reallly am looking for critique to guide me as I have EXAMs soon, and generally want to do well.

byeeee xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Please note this is post time-skip, where the first was before (the chunin exams) Thank you!

* * *

Hinata sat next to Neji, her entire side tensed up, as if she was prepared to sprint away. Her eyes were widened, giant orbs of pearly membrane; her hands were shaking as she handled the tea. She almost spilled her tea, her hands more porcelain than the cups she was holding.

"I-I'm Sorry," Almost like she had to apologise to him, she was the one who was going to burn herself.

"Hn," He looked away over the estate, through the glass of the summer house, away from her. Her eyes trembling in fear in-case he hit her. The last time he had ever touched her was over three years ago, and then the silence. The widening deepening void as he realised he was wrong, that he was being evil, and not right. It was never her fault that his father was dead. But it was. He just couldn't shake that thought that she was his fathers death. He needed to blame someone, or he would blame himself. So he was self righteous again. So, like always, he was right, and everyone else was wrong. He was superior, he had to believe.

Ne-Nej-i?

A simple nod sufficed.

"Wh-why do-o you want to t-tal-k to m-me? I… p-please, I-I don't u-understand,"

Her long navy hair ran in thin streaks down her formal kimono, pattered with floating sakura petals, drifting through black eternity. She was really trying to make this important, almost so he would forgive her.

She hadn't done anything. Nothing to forgive.

"You're not sorry,"

"I!...eh" thin whispers of sounds ran through her lips.

"I am," Her eyes widened further. He came to look at her, his mask cracked with regret.

"Nej-Ne-Nii-san! P-Please, don't be upset for my account, I can care for myself,"

"You are a terrible liar, Hinata" She blushed and looked downwards.

They sat together in silence, both watching the flow of clouds spiral over land. "Hinata?"

"Nii-San?"

"Why do we always want what we can't have?" She just looked confused so Neji elaborated.

"The sky looks down and wishes it couldn't be so empty, and envies the ground for harbouring life, the ground envies the sky so it reaches out to try and be just as high and mighty, Naruto knows its impossible to become the Hokage, so he wants it all the more,"

-"Which in respect, means he will one day be Hokage"

He turned to look at her noting the gauze over her eyes as she thought of him.

"You,…Love him, hn?"

"Aiiii," She looked up, all flustered and red, clashing with her navy hair.

"Hm," He looked downwards again,

"Wh-Why do you want t-o know… s-such things, I-its my p-perso-sonal life, who I like, and I-I … k-keep such private… please, Ne-Neji-Nii, f-forgive me… for such outbursts. Yes…"

"You still have trouble speaking…"

She was stiller than before, her eyes like that of deer's, seeking for escape, knowing she had tripped and fallen, afraid of his touch. She thought he was going to punish her like before. His head turned towards her. "You always want what you can't have,"

And then she realised what he was implying, about her and naruto. And she accepted it bowing her head, her thin little white neck exposed where here hair parted. And he was merciless and raised his hand and touched her neck, her skin shivering where he touched her.

Then he pulled back, knowing what he had done, and what he had meant. Her eyes looked back up to him, full of mistrust and confusion.

"…I love you. But obviously… I'm not good enough.", She stayed silent, watching him again. He turned to leave her forever.

He got to his feet to leave the summer-house, and marched down the stairs. Her small thin voice called out behind him, her face lost behind panes of glass.

"_You only want what you can never have, Nii-san."_

* * *

I was convinced by Shy-Can to do the two-shot XD, Sorry for jumping away, if you're interested, Neji came in with Hinata, nobody noticed save for Hisashi. He didn't ask, thinking she had tryed to fight Neji and failed, so he had more contempt for her :P Lol, R.S revision. Hope you enjoy XD.


End file.
